<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by marknozone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823431">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknozone/pseuds/marknozone'>marknozone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MARKNO FIC FEST (Indo Ver.) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bullying, M/M, Omega Lee Jeno, Out of Character, world of fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marknozone/pseuds/marknozone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno &amp; Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MARKNO FIC FEST (Indo Ver.) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>***</p><p>"Aku pernah berpikir kalau akulah yang paling kuat, semua orang akan tunduk denganku. Semua orang memujaku, mendamba diriku. Tapi aku tidak sadar bahwa apa yang kuagung-agungkan itu membawaku pada hal yang tak kusangka. Hari itu, ketika semua tampak seperti biasa, ada hal yang menungguku."</p><p>***</p><p>Jeno menatap teman-temannya yang masih asik memukuli laki-laki berkacamata yang tersungkur di bawah kaki Jaemin. Ia hanya memandangi mereka tanpa ada keinginan untuk membantu atau menengahi. Laki-laki yang tersungkur di bawah itu adalah laki-laki culun yang sebenernya tidak memiliki salah apapun pada mereka. Hanya saja, laki-laki itu amat mudah untuk dikendalikan, jadi wajar saja bila ia yang menjadi bulan-bulanan.</p><p>"Sudah cukup." ucap Jeno membuat Haechan yang hendak akan menendang laki-laki berkacamata itu berhenti.</p><p>Laki-laki berkulit <em>tan</em> itu memandang Jeno dengan bibir mencebik. "Kenapa???" tanyanya dengan kesal.</p><p>"Aku bosan, ayo pergi."</p><p>Jeno melenggang meninggalkan kedua temannya setelah memberikan lirikan dingin pada si culun, membuat yang dilirik hanya terdiam tanpa berani menatap balik. Bagaimana mungkin kau dapat membalas tatapan dingin yang menakutkan dari 'alpha' paling berkuasa di seluruh sekolah.</p><p>Meski kesal, Haechan tetap saja mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Jeno. Tetapi, sebelum benar-benar beranjak, Haechan menendang laki-laki itu sekali lagi dan menyusul Jeno sembari merangkul temannya itu.</p><p>"Awas kau, Mark!" Jaemin bergumam pelan sebelum menutup pintu <em>rooftop</em> dan menyusul kedua temannya itu, meninggalkan laki-laki culun bernama Mark itu sendirian.</p><p>"Sial!" gumamnya pelan ketika Jeno dan kedua temannya itu pergi. Mark mendudukkan dirinya dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terluka akibat pukulan Jaemin.</p><p>Ia sebenarnya tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya menjadi bulan-bulanan Jeno dan teman-temannya itu. Ia tahu dirinya tidak terlihat modis seperti siswa dari kalangan atas lainnya, tapi ia juga tidak seperti laki-laki culun yang menggunakan kacamata dan pakaian rapi licin juga rambut klimis yang ditata belah tengah. Ia berpenampilan seperti siswa biasa, hanya saja ia memang menggunakan kacamata untuk menyamarkan warna matanya yang sedikit abu-abu. Selebihnya, ia tampak seperti siswa pada umumnya.</p><p>"Mereka benar-benar gila!" Mark mengambil kacamatanya yang sempat terjatuh dan menyadari kalau kacamatanya itu patah. Pasti karena tadi diinjak oleh Jeno. Mark bukannya tidak bisa melawan, tapi jika ia melawan, ia takut akan hilang kendali dan melukai kedua orang itu. Bagaimana pun juga, Mark tidak ingin membuat masalah di sekolah barunya ini.</p><p>Perundungan ini terjadi sejak 3 bulan yang lalu saat Mark tidak sengaja menabrak Jeno dan menumpahkan kopi yang dibawa lelaki itu. Jeno tampak biasa saja karena kopi yang dibawa Jeno tumpah ke arah Mark sehingga baju Mark-lah yang kotor. Namun, teman-teman Jeno tampaknya tidak terima bila Jeno ditabrak dan kopi yang dibawanya tumpah. Mark ingat Jaemin langsung mendorongnya dan memberikannya tinjuan sebelum akhirnya mendekati Jeno yang tampak kesal.</p><p>Jeno itu meskipun tampak dingin dan jarang berbicara tapi memiliki aura yang entah mengapa membuat Mark merasa nyaman. Bahkan hanya menatap mata coklat itu secara sekilas, Mark merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepaat dari biasanya. Mark tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri, tapi ia tidak dapat menampik jika ia tertarik dengan Jeno. Bahkan sisi alpha-nya begitu bersemangat ketika bertemu dengan Jeno, hanya saja Mark masih tidak tahu apa gender sekunder Jeno yang sesungguhnya, ia tampak seperti alpha tapi aura yang ia pancarkan lebih seperti seorang omega. </p><p>"Jeno..."</p><p>***</p><p>Jeno menggerutu pelan ketika ia sadar kedua temannya meninggalkan Jeno sendiri. Dengan terpaksa ia harus berjalan menuju rumahnya. Untungnya tadi ia tidak pergi terlalu jauh. Jika ia ketahuan pergi terlalu jauh, bisa dipastikan ayahnya akan marah karena bagaimanapun ia adalah omega dan akan sangat berbahaya baginya untuk pergi seorang diri. Untungnya ia sempat membawa jaket milik kakaknya sehingga bau omeganya tersamarkan.</p><p>Jeno benar-benar merasa kesal ketika menerima kenyataan bahwa ia adalah seorang omega. Omega itu lemah dan hanya dimanfaatkan oleh laki-laki alpha sebagai mesin penghasil anak. Maka, ketika ia mendapatkan hasil testnya 3 bulan yang lalu, ia berusaha untuk menutupi kenyataan itu. Ia tidak ingin semua orang yang sudah tunduk padanya berbalik menjadi meremehkannya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Jung Jeno yang merupakan salah satu keturunan klan Jung yang tersohor adalah seorang omega. Jeno tidak ingin membayangkannya. </p><p>Bahkan kedua temannya, Haechan dan Jaemin yang merupakan alpha, tidak akan sadar dengan sisi omeganya. Tentu saja karena Jeno menggunakan baju milik kakak lelakinya sehingga bau feromonnya yang sangat lembut itu tertutupi, apalagi kata kakaknya bau feromon Jeno akhir-akhir ini semakin manis. Itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Jeno jarang ikut Jaemin dan Haechan untuk berkelahi, meskipun fisiknya terlihat kuat, tapi tetap saja ia adalah omega yang tidak akan dapat menang melawan alpha.</p><p>"Tolong!!!"</p><p>Suara teriakan seorang perempuan membuat langkah Jeno terhenti. Rumahnya ada di ujung jalan ini, tapi Jeno juga tidak dapat mengabaikan teriakan itu. Ia melongo pada gang sempit yang ia lewati dan di ujung gang itu terdapat beberapa laki-laki besar yang tampak sedang mengganggu seorang wanita dengan pakaian kantor.</p><p>Jeno sadar jika badannya kalah jauh dari badan ketiga laki-laki itu. Dari baunya, ketiga laki-laki itu memang bukan alpha, sepertinya hanya beta kelas bawah, tapi tetap saja Jeno bisa saja kalah dari mereka karena status omeganya. Dengan keberaniannya, Jeno mendekat. Ia ingin mengabaikan mereka, tapi wanita itu butuh bantuannya.</p><p>"Hey!" teriakan Jeno mengalihkan perhatian ketiga orang itu dari wanita yang sedang mereka kungkung. Jeno sadar jika wanita itu adalah omega, tercium dari bau feromonnya yang lembut.</p><p>Ketiga laki-laki itu menoleh dan mengernyit bingung mendapati Jeno yang tampak bersilang dada dengan angkuh. Mereka abaikan wanita tadi yang bahkan memanfaatkan kelengahan para beta itu untuk menyelinap pergi. "Ada urusan apa kau anak kecil?"</p><p>Ketiga laki-laki itu menatap angkuh pada Jeno. Mereka sadar Jeno memiliki bau feromon alpha, tapi Jeno hanya seorang diri, jadi mana mungkin ia akan sanggup melawan beta dewasa seperti mereka. Salah satu beta itu mendekat ke arah Jeno, mencoba menciumi bau feromon Jeno, membuat yang paling muda di sana memundurkan langkahnya. Beta kelas bawah memang bar-bar dan kurang ajar. </p><p>"Kau omega?"</p><p>Jeno melebarkan matanya karena terkejut dengan ucapan laki-laki itu. Ia masih berusaha mengendusi Jeno yang tercium begitu manis meskipun tertutup oleh bau alpha.</p><p>"Jadi, kau ingin melawan kami? Omega?" ucapan salah satu dari beta itu membuat beta lainnya tertawa.</p><p>Jeno mengepalkan tangannya. Ia paling tidak suka diremehkan hanya karena status omeganya ini. Demi apapun di dunia ini, Jeno benci dianggap lemah. Ia adalah orang yang kuat dan tidak ada satupun yang dapat melawannya, semua orang harus tunduk di bawah kakinya. Jeno mengarahkan tinjunya pada laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya. Ia boleh saja omega, tapi sedari kecil Jeno sudah mendapatkan pelatihan bela diri.</p><p>"Jangan meremehkanku, beta sialan!"</p><p>Dengan gerakan brutal Jeno memberikan tendangan dan pukulan pada ketiga orang itu. Meskipun kewalahan menerima pukulan dan tendangan Jeno, tapi ketiga beta itu tampak santai karena omega memiliki stamina yang lemah. Benar saja, hanya beberapa kali pukulan dan tendangan, Jeno sudah merasa lelah membuat ketiganya memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membalas pukulan dan tendangan Jeno.</p><p>"Omega tetap saja omega, kalian makhluk lemah!"</p><p>Seorang beta dengan luka di wajah memberikan Jeno tendangan di perut, membuat Jeno terpelanting sampai menabrak tembok. Seorang lagi yang tadi mengendusi Jeno mendekat, menarik Jeno lalu memberikan pukulan pada wajah Jeno dengan keras. Jeno yakin bibirnya akan robek karena ia dapat mencium bau anyir darah. "Hanya beberapa pukulan tapi kau sudah kalah, dasar omega!"</p><p>"Kurang ajar!" Jeno mencoba melayakan pukulannya lagi, tapi tangannya berhasil ditahan oleh laki-laki dengan tattoo di wajah itu. Laki-laki itu menghimpit tubuh Jeno, membuat Jeno dapat merasakan aura berbahaya dari laki-laki itu.</p><p>"Brengsek!"</p><p>Jeno menutup matanya ketika laki-laki itu akan kembali memberikan pukulannya, tapi ia tidak merasakan pukulan apapun datang padanya. Dengan pelan, Jeno membuka matanya dan menemukan seorang laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah miliknya tengah melawan ketiga orang itu. Bau feromon laki-laki itu sangat kuat, membuat Jeno merasa pening. Aroma itu terasa tidak asing bagi Jeno, namun belum sempat ia memikirkan siapa pemiliknya, ia merasakan tubuhnya melemah dan kegelapan pun mulai menyelimutinya.</p><p>***</p><p>Jeno mengerjapkan matanya dan sadar bila ia ada di sebuah kamar dengan nuansa abu-abu yang gelap. Ia ingat ia tadi sedang berkelahi dengan beta kelas bawah dan ditolong oleh seseorang yang tidak dikenalinya, tetapi Jeno mengenali aroma alpha yang menolongnya itu. Ranjang yang ia tiduri ini pun memiliki aroma yang sama. Aroma citrus yang menggoda hidungnya.</p><p>Aroma itu membuat Jeno semakin pening. Ia sadar bahwa tubuhnya melemah dan gelombang panas mulai menyapanya. Ia tidak sedang <em>heat</em>, kan? Jeno mencoba bangun dari tempat tidur itu, tapi yang ia dapati perutnya terasa melilit, seperti diremas dengan kuat dari dalam. Keringat dingin membasahi dahi Jeno dan nafasnya mulai terdengar lamat-lamat.</p><p>Sial! Sepertinya ia benar sedang <em>heat</em>!</p><p>"<em>Eunghh</em>..."</p><p>Jeno tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Serigala dalam dirinya meronta, membuat Jeno benar-benar lemah dan butuh untuk melampiaskannya.</p><p>Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Jeno mendongak. Ia menatap orang yang masuk itu dengan tatapan kaget. Itu Mark, siswa yang selalu ia jadikan bulan-bulanan. Laki-laki itu mendekat pada Jeno, membuat Jeno dapat mencium dengan jelas bau citrus yang menggoda hidungnya.</p><p>"Ada apa Jeno?" Mark duduk di pinggir ranjang, membuat Jeno dengan leluasa meremas lengan laki-laki itu. Baunya menggoda. </p><p>"<em>Eunghhhh</em>..."</p><p>Mark menatap Jeno dengan tatapan aneh karena laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu dan erangan itu serta remasan pada lengannya. Mark membulatkan matanya karena ia baru menyadari bahwa Jeno mungkin saja sedang dalam masa <em>heat</em>. Bau feromon laki-laki itu menggelitik hidungnya. Terasa manis seperti buah strawberry. Jadi Jeno adalah omega!?</p><p>"Mark...."</p><p>Omega itu memanggil Mark dengan suaranya yang parau, membuat Mark merasa bibirnya terasa kering. Sial! Jeno menggeliat dengan tidak nyaman, memberikan tatapan sayu padanya, membuat Mark tersihir oleh tatapan menggoda itu. Desahan dan bau feromon Jeno yang manis menyatu dengan feromonnya membuat Mark bisa gila.</p><p>"Jangan menggodaku, Jeno..."</p><p>Jeno mendekat, mengelus paha Mark dan mencoba untuk membawa dirinya pada pangkuan Mark. Mark terdiam, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia alpha terhormat dan tentu saja ia tidak akan memanfaatkan keadaan <em>heat</em> omega hanya karena omega itu menggodanya. Tapi Mark bahkan tidak kuat mencium bau feromon manis Jeno. Bau feromon itu mematik sesuatu dalam diri Mark, membuat Mark menggebu-gebu.</p><p>"Aku mohon..." Tatapan itu! Sial!</p><p>Mark tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih, tatapan sayu dan feromon manis itu membuat bara api dalam diri Mark tersulut. Serigala alpha dalam diri Mark meronta seolah ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ia mendorong Jeno agar berbaring di kasur. Menciumi omega itu dengan terburu-buru membuat Jeno kewalahan tapi tidak juga melayangkan protes.</p><p>"Aku tidak akan berhenti, Jeno..."</p><p>"<em>Do it</em>..."</p><p>Mark mulai melepas pakaian yang Jeno kenakan sebelum melepas pakaiannya sendiri, menunjukkan tubuhnya yang sempurna sebagai seorang alpha. Ia menggoda tubuh Jeno, memberikan elusan lembut yang membuat omega di bawahnya mendesah penuh nafsu. Tidak tahan berlama-lama, Mark menarik celana yang digunakan Jeno yang ternyata sudah basah oleh cairan slick omega itu. Bau manis cairan itu menggoda Mark.</p><p>Mark menatap mata Jeno dan membawa keduanya dalam ciuman lembut dan menggoda. Di sela ciumannya, Mark membawa kedua jarinya untuk menggoda senggama Jeno, memberikan godaan pada tubuh sensitif omega <em>heat</em> itu. Gerakannya konstan dan cepat, membuat jari Mark basah karena cairan yang terus menerus muncul.</p><p>Alpha serigala dalam diri Mark benar-benar tidak sabar dan dengan itu pula Mark melepas celananya dan membawa kejantanannya di depan senggama Jeno. Ia dengan pelan tenggelam jauh dalam diri Jeno, membuat dirinya terbuai karena miliknya seperti diremas dan digoda.</p><p>"Apakah sakit?" Mark mengelus mata Jeno yang berair. Omega itu mengangguk tapi pinggulnya mendorong jauh, membuat Mark terkekeh pelan dan kembali mendorong miliknya semakin jauh dan dalam.</p><p>"<em>Eunghhh</em>....." Keduanya mendesah karena tabrakan dua organ vital mereka. Rasanya benar-benar luar biasa. Jeno meremas bed cover di bawahnya ketika Mark mendorong semakin dalam dan menariknya keluar dan kembali mendorongnya. Jeno mengikuti gerakan Mark secara berlawanan arah, membuat milik keduanya benar-benar menyatu dan bergesekan. </p><p>"Markhhh..." suara menggoda Jeno itu membuat Mark berkali-kali lipat merasa bersemangat. Ia kembali menghentak dan menggoda omega itu, membuat Jeno mendesah. Desahan itu bahkan membuat Mark menjadi candu. Ia ingin mendengar suara itu terus menerus.</p><p>Jeno tidak tahu lagi apa yang ia lakukan bersama Mark. Yang ia tahu, mereka melakukan pergumulan itu berkali-kali. Dia membiarkan dirinya dikendalikan oleh serigala omega dalam dirinya. Membiarkan dirinya dipenuhi oleh Mark, membiarkan dirinya mendesah-desah penuh kenikmatan. Ketika sadar, ia merasakan Mark memeluknya dengan erat, membuat Jeno merasa nyaman karena aroma citrus milik Mark menenangkannya.</p><p>***</p><p>"Maafkan aku Jeno...." </p><p>Mark menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah karena ia merasa memanfaatkan keadaan <em>heat</em> omega itu dan membuat mereka tanpa sadar malah mengikat satu sama lain. Ya, Mark dalam pergumulannya dengan Jeno kemarin malam secara tidak sengaja menandai Jeno sebagai <em>mate</em>-nya. Membuat keduanya terikat secara batin.</p><p>Jeno mendengus, tapi tatapan Mark dan aroma citrus milik Mark membuat Jeno urung. Ia merasa sangat nyaman, oleh karena itu, Jeno hanya terdiam. Ia sadar, jika saja ia tidak menggoda Mark, mungkin ia tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi ini. Serigala omega dalam dirinya tampak menyukai aroma Mark, begitupun dirinya. Feromon manis miliknya berbaur dengan feromon menenangkan milik Mark, membuat Jeno tidak memungkiri bahwa apa yang sudah terjadi ini bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk.</p><p>"Tidak, akulah yang menggodamu...."</p><p>"Aku akan bertanggung jawab bila terjadi sesuatu, Jeno."</p><p>Jeno memalingkan wajahnya ketika Mark menarik dan menggengam tangan Jeno. "Ya, kau harus..."</p><p>Jeno merasa malu ketika Mark memberikan tatapan meneduhkan itu padanya. Ternyata, sekuat apapun ia mencoba menjadi yang terkuat, akan ada sesuatu yang menyentuhnya dan membuatnya lemah dan tunduk.</p><p>Mark tersenyum kecil. Ia memberikan kecupan lembut pada pelipis Jeno.</p><p><em>Mine</em>....</p><p>***</p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>